


【鳴佐】下一站、死巷-3

by N_J2111025



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	

「嗚…嗚嗯!」佐助抓著男人卸著他下顎的手掙扎的轉過頭想逃開，男人卻更用裡的把他抵到牆上，無處可逃、嘴巴合不攏半透明的唾液順著嘴角流下，因為缺氧導致腦袋昏乎臉頰脹紅，在男人終於放開他時他只記得大口大口的吸氣全身發軟。

男人抹去佐助唇邊掛著的唾液當著他的面把手只送進嘴裡舔拭，像是在昭告他已經要成為他的玩物一般，他伸手竄進佐助敞開的衣領半扯半拉的一邊的肩頭早已赤裸在外，他忍不住覆上唇去吮吸對方白皙的肌膚，咬上他脖子時他可以明顯感受到對方在顫抖，知道他無力反抗，男人早就放開箝制住他的手，現在佐助的手抵在他肩頭，微弱的推拒在他眼裡簡直是無上的邀請。

金髮男人呼吸越來越急促，忍下內心狂暴的欲望細細的舔拭對方的鎖骨，鑽進襯衫下襬裡的手掌滑過腰肩腹部在胸口處磨蹭，在寒冷空氣中已經挺起來的乳尖隨著主人瑟瑟發抖，男人用指腹在周圍打轉了一下捏住那紅潤的小點細細搓揉，果然從上頭很快傳來一聲隱忍的悶坑。

他抬起頭看著已經開始神智不清的黑髮人兒，藥物催化下發熱的身體連在他身側大腿都下意識的摩擦，可見對方的情欲早已被挑的高漲，不打算在等待，男人側身拉過一個黑色的背包，在佐助還在失神時從裡頭拿出一瓶未開封的潤滑液，畢竟男人不比女人，縱使身體再興奮也不能自行潤滑，他可不想讓這小美人受傷了。

攤靠在牆上的佐助在男人停下動作後不久瞇著眼找回焦距，看見男人拉過黑色背包從裡頭拿出一瓶東西拆封，裡頭裝的時透明的黏稠液體，有點常識就能猜到那是潤滑液，順著男人拿東西的方向看過去，他看見自己的書包衣物零散的被丟在牆角，才掙扎的想坐直身體，男人就一手拿著潤滑液拉開他的雙腿，一個不穩他又整個人半躺到地上。

「嗚…嗯。」下身傳來冰涼的觸感，他撐起身發覺男人直接把液體隔著襯衫到在他身上，本來天氣就微涼又接觸到冰涼的液體讓他整個人打了個冷顫，好在液體接觸體溫後不久很快就被他身上的熱度傳導，男人往他腿肩擠的更進一些拉開他的腿側過頭在他膝蓋上咬了一口，一手滑到大腿根部揉捏，帶著薄繭的指腹。

「等!不要嗚嗯!」在男人的手指在他身下的入口處打轉時佐助才驚覺的再度要反抗，他盡力想合攏自己的雙腿，揮開男人的手，在他的掙扎下本來態度還算溫和的金髮男人動作力道也變大了些。

「嘖!別動!」男人抓住佐助的手，揚起手握拳差點直接往對方臉上打下去，但在看到佐助的臉時又停了下來，放開拳頭另一手倒是死死抓住對方的手腕壓在牆上，態度有些強硬的把佐助身上濕黏的襯衫推到他腹部，手指打轉了兩圈沒再慢慢來直接插了兩指進去。

「啊!」突然有異物入侵體內讓佐助瞪大眼到抽了一口氣，但男人還不放過他，在他乾澀的穴口裡稍微進出幾下，軀起手指摩擦著他的腸壁，藥物作用下他居然除了不適感還感受到一絲莫明的快感，羞恥的感覺把他眼角逼出淚痕。

男人抬起頭看佐助忍不住緊閉的雙眼因為緊張咬著的下唇已經有些發白，甚至被他自己咬破泛著血絲，他可記得他剛剛沒咬傷他的嘴唇，他的蛹道裡很乾澀光是他手上沾的潤滑液沒有足夠的潤滑只是幾下進出都很費力，抽插了幾下男人抽出手指刮取著剛才倒在佐助下腹的潤滑液送進下面那張小嘴裡，看著泛著水光的穴口男人突然揚起一絲邪惡的念頭。

「嗚…嗯…你做…什麼?」稍微緩過一點佐助感受到穴口被奇怪觸感的物體抵住，物體細細的前端插進他的後穴，顫顫的睜開眼睛，佐助看到男人揚起一陣邪笑正拿著剛才那罐用過的潤滑液前端正插到自己穴口，他還沒還得急掙扎男人就按著他開始擠壓瓶身。

「嗯啊!嗯…嗚。」冰涼的黏稠狀液體瞬間灌入穴口讓左住整個大腿都在抽蓄，男人似乎還嫌不夠似的又壓了好幾次瓶身，直到幾乎見底才把瓶口拔出左住的後穴，過多的液體順著滑落大腿在身下形成一小攤水漬，此時男人正欣賞著朝外吐著潤滑液的穴口，又身出手指插到裡面攪弄，這次有了大量的潤滑劑很順利把手指插到底，男人兩指併攏的在裡頭按了幾下後便開始快速的抽插起來，模仿著性交的動作進出手掌打在臀部上發出啪啪的聲響，大量透明的潤滑液在溫度和摩擦下慢慢被磨成半透明的乳白狀隨著手指抽出從穴口留下，看起來就彷彿是被人在裡頭射了精一樣。

「你看…你這樣簡直像被人射了很多在裡頭。」男人直接了當的表露自己的看法，在穴口處兩指往兩旁撐開更多剛才被灌入的液體爭先恐後的流下，佐助只是瞄到了一眼就無地自容，說不出話一開口話都被堵到嘴裡，只發出個啊字。

男人沒有在意佐助有沒有回話，看也擴張的差不多了，抽出手指甩了甩上面的水漬，解開自己的皮帶褲頭，隔著底褲佐助都能看出包覆在底褲裡面硬挺了形狀，看佐助的眼神盯著自己的下體愣住的模樣，男人惡劣的拉過佐助的手覆到他的下體，隔著底褲磨擦著對方的掌心。

「你的眼神很飢渴啊小佐助，放心我等等好好喂飽你我說。」

TBC


End file.
